It Started with Caramel Macchiato
by ruuridolls
Summary: Mikan and Sumire were bored so they decided to play truth or dare. Little did they know that one of them will get not only a caramel macchiato but will also meet someone unexpected. "I finally found you, tweety birdy with sugar on top"
1. Caramel Macchiato

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. You should've known that by now :D**

"I dare you to order Caramel Macchiato," Sumire whispered to me.

We were in the middle of playing truth or dare and I just made her kiss Ojii-chan's picture in front of the school gates and tell everyone that she's his ultimate fan. Tehee! After all, a dare is a dare! :)

"…and tell them that your name was…" she continued. When she finished telling me what to do, I smiled. This would definitely be an easy task!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We arrived at Central Town and went inside the newly opened Moonbucks. There were a lot of people and I felt that my resolve was quickly fading away. Don't panic. This is just a silly dare. It's not as if it would scar my image forever. And why am I feeling fidgety? People here won't know me unless they're from Alice Academy.

"Scared now, Sakura? We can go back and change the dare to a more embarrassing one you know" Sumire's taunt was effective. I hissed at her and went to the counter.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" says the cashier. He was smiling and he sure is hot! I looked at his name and it says, 'Ruka'

"Uhmmmm…" I looked back at Sumire and she was urging me to go on. "I want a tall Caramel Macchiato please" I said.

"Your name?" he asked as he punched my order.

"Twtybrdyasdfghjklroi—" I said in a very small voice.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." He said smiling patiently.

I closed my eyes for a while and exhaled deeply. This hot guy will definitely think that I'm a retard. I gathered all the courage that I have and told him, "Tweety birdy with sugar on top"

"Tweety birdy with sugar on top?" I opened my eyes and saw another cashier guy. He was smirking at me and I wished that the ground would open up and eat me. Even I can hear Sumire laughing and some other people from the café.

"Ye-yes" I said. This is the worst. This guy is ten times hotter and I'm certain to have a bad first impression.

"Alright then, 7 rabbits" he said, still looking amused. "You're a good looking girl but your name is just…"

I looked at him apprehensively, not waiting for him to finish his sentence and handed him my card then quickly walked away.

"That was sooooo funny, Mikan!" Sumire said after I sat on the sofa on the opposite side of her. She was laughing so hard she even has tears on her eyes!

"Let's finish this quickly and go back" I said while blushing.

"No. Not yet" she was enjoying my shameful moment. It'd be okay if the cashier was a girl or someone who's older but no! T_T

I kept on looking at the counter. I'll just approach them even before they call out my name.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Sumire suddenly asked that I lost my focus. Instead I looked at her.

"Let's just go back to the dorm. Or shall we go shopping?" I said excitedly. I wish Hotaru was here but she's busy studying so she didn't come with us.

"Tweety birdy with sugar on top!" Natsume, the hottest cashier shouted. Everyone looked at where his eyes are looking at, which is at my place obviously. I quickly stood up from my seat and wobbled my way to him. "Here you go, polka"

It took me a few seconds to register what he said and screamed in disappointment. I took the drink and dragged Sumire away. The last thing I heard was everyone's laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week has passed after the incident and I still can't get over the dare. I'm glad that it hadn't spread all over the school though. And I don't really wanna do truth or dare anymore. The aftershock is traumatizing.

"Good morning class!" Narumi sensei cheerfully said after entering the classroom. We greeted him back. "As some of you know, we have two transferee students. Let's welcome them" he said but only one guy came inside.

"Introduce yourself" Narumi sensei said as he was dancing weird moves around the platform. Narumi sensei was so carefree that he didn't notice that there was only one student. Perhaps, he's mistaken?

"My name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you guys" says the blonde guy. And girly sighs were heard in the classroom.

O_O

He's the cashier from last week!

"Kyaaaaah! He looks like a prince!" Sumire said. I looked at her meaningfully, trying to channel to her my inner thoughts but she was in a trance that she didn't mind me.

"Sit beside me!" Anna said as she pushed Koko away from his chair. "This seat is empty!"

Koko stood up and looked at Anna seriously for five minutes straight. Anna knew this and became conscious and finally asked him what he wants.

"Now," Koko said. "You can't push me anymore like what you just did"

"Sorry" Anna muttered.

"…because I'm going to stay beside you for the rest of your life and make sure that you will never look at anyone else again" Koko continued. And girly sighs were once again heard all over the room.

"But you're only sweet to Anna every Wednesdays! Most of the time, you just try and annoy her" Nonoko interjected.

Lots of people nodded. "Then we'll call them Wednesday lovers" Yuu said. Everyone laughed including me. They really are a match made in heaven. They have this chemistry that most lovers don't have. Just by looking at them makes me envy them.

Just then, another guy came inside. He had this dishevelled hair that makes him look so hot. And I knew him. I knew that face more than anyone. And it's not a good thing because of all the faces to see, his is the one I'm scared of the most.

"Natsume Hyuuga" he said and everyone fell silent, waiting for him to talk some more but he didn't. Then it was the end of the world. Literally.

Just kidding! It's just that all the girls screamed in excitement. While me, I was cowering away to a place where he won't see me.

"Go find yourselves a seat and make friends. Be nice to them. That's it for the homeroom period guys. I have a meeting to attend so byeeeeeee!" Narumi sensei said and walked away swiftly.

Natsume seemed to look over the classroom and when his eyes got into contact with mine, I felt like the time had stopped. Part would be because he's hot. Another would be because I hate him because he's a pervert and the last one is there's this chance in which he can ruin my image in this school.

"_I finally found you, tweety birdy with sugar on top"_

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to edit the first chapter and add a few things because I felt that it lacks something. Thanks for those who read and review. You guys made me smile & you brightened my day! Seriously. You guys are the best! :D**

**By the way, I can't recall what you call that certain 'sigh' so I described it as girly sigh. Hope you got my point though.**

**I'm also dedicating this story to my childhood best friend, Natsu Xia. Wherever you may be, I hope you're happy. I hope that in the next lifetime, we'll be able to meet each other again. I love you. **


	2. Previous POV

"Tweety birdy with sugar on top?!" Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes.

Before Natsume can speak again, I approached him and covered his mouth. One more word from him and I'll be a goner.

"Let's go" I said and dragged him out.

**Natsume's POV**

"I don't want to work" I said stubbornly. Ruka has been trying to persuade me to work with him at some silly café.

"Come on, Natsume. It's just a part time job" Ruka insisted. "My father told me that if we get higher sales than the average sales then I can finally get to Alice Academy. Just for one day."

"Why do you want to study there anyway?" I asked. I don't know why Ruka is doing this. Both our fathers are the founders of Hyuki corporation. And soon enough we are going to be the successors so I don't see any point in going to some school that doesn't major in business.

"I give up!" Ruka said dejectedly. "Do you know why our fathers pulled us out of Kazumi Academy? It's because our knowledge regarding business is lacking"

Oh. Did I tell you that our father's minds work in synchronization? What uncle does to Ruka, my father does to me and vice versa. The reason why they pulled us out, I don't know. As far as I know, we've been doing very well even if we slack off.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I heard them talking the other day. Don't you still get it Natsume?"

"I get it. But why would we go to Alice Academy when we can enroll to other schools that are well known for being business-oriented."

That caught Ruka off guard. He paused for a minute before answering.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" I said as I neared him. "You're just using this as an excuse to go to that academy"

"I really can't lie to you huh?" he sighed. "I want to rebel that's why. Let's show our fathers that what they did was a huge mistake."

"I don't think that's the real reason." I said. I know when someone is telling the truth or not. And Ruka's trying to spin me around.

"Okay! I didn't want to tell you because it's embarrassing!" Ruka was blushing. How can a guy blush?! Isn't that a girl's thing?!

"I fell in love with this girl in Alice Academy and I want to pursue her." He said and walked away with a much redder face.

**A/N: I've been contemplating whether this story would be a one shot or not and this chapter is the answer.**

Mikanatsume4eva, xMikanNatsumex , mystery555, forestblack461, sweet little: I'm really thankful for the reviews you gave me. Thanks guys!

And for those who followed/favorite my story, THANK YOU! (SaKuRiMo0n, PureSakura1999, marshmallow-chan35, NatsuXHentai, Roxii Like A Puma and kaylaanime1492901)

xMikanNatsumex: Yes they are high school seniors preparing for college that's why there's some business thingy :D


	3. Who is my partner?

**A/N: **Sorry for confusing you guys… so this story is a series. Please tell me what you think about it! :D

* * *

"Forget everything! You will forget everything and live happily ever after somewhere. Now, go and be gone!" I made a circle motion with my pencil, trying to hypnotize him. I saw this magic trick on the television the other day. And with what the magician said, 'With great determination, this will work!'

But he just stared at me. And stared some more. And some more. And I felt embarrassed. I guess this magic thingy isn't working sometimes?

"This is boring. I'm going back" I said, forgetting everything and the reason why I dragged him here in the first place. I'm not even in the mood anymore. I… thought I'm a powerful magician. But I guess that's just my imagination.

"Oi, tweety birdy with sugar on top" He said and I stopped in my tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to face him and I saw a very annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"You," he said. "You're gonna be my slave if you want me to keep quiet"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm beat!" I plopped down the sofa as soon as I arrived inside my room and Hotaru's. "Hotaru, I'm doomed. Help me!"

Hotaru looked at me questioningly and I told her all that I know about Natsume. Hotaru was in a meeting with her clients awhile ago so she didn't get to see the transferee students. Did you know? Hotaru is famous because of her inventions! Oh you. You knew right? I know we're going to get along!

"Then let him call you by that name. Does it really matter?" She looked at me coldly.

"But Hotaru!" I cried. "Would you rather be called _Rubbery Ducky with cream cheese on top_ by everyone instead of your name?"

"I don't care. It sounds delicious" she said and licked her lips. I sighed. I would have to face this on my own.

"Putting that aside," I said, trying to divert my attention to somewhere else. "Christmas break is coming soon. I'm very excited! I'd get to see Grandpa"

I cheered up instantly. It has been so long since I came back home. Few more days and I'd get to see Grandpa. With this thought in my head, I fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_You're stuck with me forever, tweety birdy with sugar on top muwahahaha" someone with a blurry face said. _

"**Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"How dare you sleep in my class, Sakura!" Jino sensei said and I felt like I was pulled back to reality.

"Wha-what? Wasn't I just sleeping in my room awhile ago?" I asked myself. Jino sensei heard it and got more infuriated with me.

"Stand at the back!" he said menacingly and I complied. He's the scariest teacher in Alice Academy. Why his class? Of all subjects to sleep at?

_Knock knock!_

"Excuse me" Narumi sensei entered. "I have an announcement to make"

Everyone (who looked bored and those who were just pretending to listen) put their full attention to Narumi sensei. I wonder what is this about? Hmmmmm?

"This stuff is regarding your Christmas break. I guess everyone's excited right?" He looked at us brightly but something didn't feel right and I couldn't put my hand on it. He looks too happy. "The good news is you will be given one more extra week for vacation! Isn't that fetch?!"

"Narumi-sensei. Please stop making _fetch_ happen. 'Mean girls' is over, like, 10 years ago" Sumire interjected.

"Anyway, it's still fetch! Though… the bad news is that the principal has given us strict directions that you will be paired up with someone of the opposite sex. If you follow the rules, then you can go home. Half of the vacation will be spent on one student's home and the other half is on your partner's home. Failure to comply with the rules, you will be sent back to the dorms and clean the whole school as punishment. Please understand that this is for your safety. Adioooooooos!" He escaped before we can even question him.

"Since Narumi sensei already said it, we're going to choose your partners." Jino-sensei said. "Pick a number on this box and those who have the same number will **not **be partners. I'll tell you how to know who your partner is once everyone got their number"

Now, where did this box came from? I didn't see any box awhile ago. Magic, perhaps?

Soon enough, everyone got their numbers. Since I was the one who's standing, I was the last one to pick. I closed my eyes and took a number. I got number 8!

Jino sensei wrote on the board how the partnering system is done.

GIRL-BOY

1 -15

2 -14

3 -13

4 -12

5 -11

6 -10

7 -9

8 -8

9 -7

10 -6

11 -5

12 -4

13 -3

14 -2

15 -1

"But I thought those who have the same number can't be partners?!" I complained.

"You got bad luck, I guess"Jino-sensei said.

And then it happened. The unexpected happened. The inevitable happened. I'm paired with—I don't even want to say it anymore.


	4. My Fake Partner

_And then it happened. The unexpected happened. The inevitable happened. I'm paired with—I don' even want to say it anymore._

I'm so happy that I didn't really mind anything at all. Being paired up with Yuu is like the best thing ever! Yes. I'm that happy. And I just know that spending time with him outside the Academy will be more fun! But he doesn't know that I'm his partner yet because I haven't told anyone my number yet. I just saw his.

"Now," Jino-sensei said. "After class, come to the office with your partner and we'll register it to make it official."

_Ding dong ding ding dong!_

School's over and everyone is searching for their partners. I immediately looked for Yuu but he was no longer here. The problem with him is that he would always come to the library after school. Wasn't he even excited to go home? As in, our real homes? Or know who his partner was?

**Natsume's POV**

Blargh! I'm partnered up with this loud Sumire girl. I got to exchange numbers with Ruka but just where in the world did he disappear to? I dared show no one my number and went out of this loud classroom. Everyone is just full of butterflies and rainbows and it's annoying.

The moment I stepped out of the room, I saw this guy with eyeglasses dropped a piece of paper. I immediately took it and exchange it with mine.

"Oi" I said and he turned back to me. "You drop this" I gave him the paper, not really caring whether he notices that his number changed or not. But surprisingly, he just stared at it for a few seconds, took it and muttered thanks to me as he left.

People from this academy really are weird.

**Mikan's POV**

I looked for Yuu all over the library and saw him sitting near the window. He was reading a geometry book.

"Yuu," I said as I sat behind him. I can't wait to tell him the good news. "We're partners! I'm number 8 as well!"

I looked at his face for a triumphant look but all I got was a blank expression.

"But Mikan, mine isn't 8. I got 6" he showed me his number. For a few minutes, I was staring at the paper. Was it 6, not 8?

"But I could've sworn that I saw number 8 awhile ago" I said to myself and left the library.

Now, who is my partner? Chills ran up to my spine as I bumped into Natsume. He's the bane of my existence! I was about to say something when I heard Narumi-sensei from the school speakers.

"15 more minutes before the final registration. All students who fail to register will be counted as people who'll be staying here and clean the school. That's everything. Have a good day everyone!"

"What's your number? Do you have a partner?" I asked him. I was panicking but I can't afford not to go home. I have to see grandpa!

"Heh," he said. "Talking back to me now, slave?"

"This is no time for snide remarks!" I said. "What's your number?!" He's getting on my nerves, really.

"First rule would be for you to call me Master" he said. I didn't really care anymore. I need to know his number fast. "Or would you rather I tell everyone your nickname?"

"Okay, I got it! Now tell me your number. Mine is 8" I said.

"Keyword?" he asked.

"…Aghdkjshasmaster I whispered.

"What did you say?" He raised one of his eyebrows. And I felt myself boiling inside.

"Arrogant" I said in my most minimum tone of voice. "…master"

His face immediately changed from looking serious to amuse. And he had that annoying smirk on his face again. "I'd take that as a compliment."

Oh. He did hear the first part huh. He showed me his number and my eyes widened like an anime girl.

"If you want to register, you better beg me" he said.

Seriously? Where does all his confidence and superiority come from? From his good looks? Ugh! 5 more minutes!

"Register with me" I whispered. "…master"

"Don't you have any manners?" He clearly looked like he was enjoying everything. Doesn't he want to go home?

"Please master" I gritted my teeth. Once we go to my place, he'll never be able to do this to me. I'll show him who the boss is!

I had to drag him to the office and we were the last one to register. It seems that everyone already registered with their partners. The Wednesday lovers were really a match made in heaven. They didn't have to switch with other people because they both got their number accordingly. Since I got everything I want, I went out of the office. Seconds later, someone shouted.

"Oi polka!" Ugh. Him again!

I turned around and tried to look menacingly. "What?!"

"You were supposed to be that eyeglasses' partner but I took his paper" he waved the number 8 paper then walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

I felt something snapped in my head. It was my self-control.

* * *

**A/N: **I was trying to write the chapter yesterday but my headache didn't do any good. Soooo… once again, thanks to those who read and told me what they think, those who favorited and followed my story. Thank you guys! :D And Idk how to write the school bell in words sooooo…

xMikanNatsumex: Erm… not yet. For this year, uhmmm… No. The characters are still in the getting-to-know-each-other part and I can't fit the Ball thingy. But I might write it in the future :D

sweetlittle: You're so sweet! :D I could be your friend, of course!

Also, thanks to the guest who told me about the status of my story. Now I get why everyone was confused. Sorry tho. Forestblack461&Katykat01 thanks to you guys too

Mystery555&RockingAngels&Crimson Flares: Waaah your kind words mean a lot to me!

There ya go, citystarfun.


	5. Birthday!

_**SFX: This is spartaaaaaaaa!**_

"You," I bolted towards him and started biting him. "I'm so done with you!"

"Get off me, polka!" he said as he fends me off. "I said stop!" I was

He was too strong that I wobbled and in a flash, we both fell to the ground and he was on top of me. I'm not going to give up! Just what grudge did he hold against me? What did I ever do to him for him to torment me like this?

"I don't care whether it's me or you who's on top but I'm still gonna bite you!" And true to my words, I did it.

"Goodness gracious! Don't do it in public. Get a room!" Narumi-sensei's voice was hinted with malice and I immediately broke off from Natsume's grip.

"Shouldn't you be telling us not to do these kinds of things?" Natsume asked as he fixed his hair.

"I know…" Narumi-sensei said and winked. "Ahahahahahahahhahaha!" And with that he was gone.

"That teacher is really weird." Natsume muttered to himself. "Everyone here is weird!"

I stared at him and blushed ten times harder. Now I get what Narumi-sensei was talking about. Natsume looked like he just—

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! What's up with you?! Go away!" I pointed my finger at him while covering my eyes.

"What now?" He said irritated.

"Fix yourself before anyone sees us!" I said. His shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was messy and he had bite marks all over.

But before Natsume can ask what's wrong, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko arrived. All three looking flushed.

"What's this, Mikan?!" Sumire said.

"Oooooppsss!" Anna said as she covered her lips.

"We arrived at a wrong time, huh?" Nonoko said.

"First, the hottie called you endearing names and now—look at you. Aren't you going too fast?" Sumire said disapprovingly.

"I never knew you were this kind of girl, Mikan" Koko joined the three and soon enough everyone arrived and was gawking at us.

I looked at Natsume for help but all he did was to smirk.

"She's a wild child" he said and walked away.

I felt myself flushing a beet red. I was so embarrassed that I ran away.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuu!" I said as I entered our room. "Everyone is bullying me especially that Natsume! Huhuhuhuhu" I told her everything that happened.

"Kill him," she said coldheartedly. "I can lend you this baka gun for 10 rabbits"

"That's expensive. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" T_T

"Stop whining." She said. "It's Sugar's birthday today so you better prep up" she said.

Oh m! I almost forgot. It was our classmate, Sugar's birthday today. I even bought her present last week. It was a music box.

"But Hotaru, everyone thinks that Natsume and I—"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I said and tended to my head. The baka gun really does hurt!

"Which is your top priority? What people think or your friend?"

"Friend" I said. Hotaru may be a bit cold sometimes but she really is a sweetheart. And she's good at cheering me up. I hugged her tightly and then—

_Baka baka baka!_

I take it back. She is really cold-hearted!

Hotaru and I arrived at the school fountain a bit late and everyone already finished greeting Sugar.

"Sugar-chan! I hope your love life blooms this year. Stay pretty!" Nonoko said.

"Happy birthday, Sugar" Hotaru said and gave her one of her inventions, the soft bunny earphones.

Hotaru:

This is my invention 330. Its purpose is for the person wearing it to feel like she's not wearing anything but will hear music and will feel stylish at the same time.

"Awww thank you!" Sugar said as she tried it on. "This is great, Hotaru!"

"Here," I said. "This is my gift."

Sugar opened it and her eyes tear up a little. "Music box are my favorite!" We hugged each other.

Ruka, one of the new guys, gave Sugar a bunny stuff toy. Sugar blushed a little. I bet she didn't expect that coming.

Everyone ate as they chatter.

"Hi" Ruka said as he approached me.

"Hello" I smiled back. From the first moment that I saw him, I really knew he was good looking.

"You're Mikan, right? I'm Ruka by the way" he said as he shakes hands with me.

"Ye-yes. Good thing the other one isn't with you" I said relieved. From this day forward, he is my official enemy.

"No. Natsume isn't feeling well" But isn't tomorrow the start of vacation? Well I don't care. As long as he goes with me, everything is all set!

Ruka was staring at me and I felt myself blushing. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

Ruka shook his head. "I just think you're cute"

"Hey Mikan! You switch boyfriends now?!" Koko asked. Everyone turned their attention to us.

"Mikan, you already got Natsume! Are you going to take Ruka as well?" Sumire said.

"No! You misunderstood me! I'm not dating anyone! T-take him! Take everyone!" I said defensively.

"Awww, you're giving me away now?" Ruka joked. I heard girly sighs all over.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Stop flirting with her. She's still a kid" Hotaru said and held me possessively.

Ruka blushed so hard that he just coughed and sat on the nearest chair. I know how he feels. Being hit by the baka gun is the worst.

Meanwhile...

"_So that Mikan is the girl huh?"_ Someone said behind the bushes.

**A/N: **Now this chapter is dedicated to sweet little. Happy Birthday! Thanks for always reviewing and have a great day! More blessings to come. 3

Thanks mystery555! I appreciate it!

Thanks Crimson Flares! Yup I'm okay now. Stay healthy, alright?


	6. Vacay starts today!

"Grandpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm home!" I said excitedly as I entered my home. Tagging along with me was the grumpiest person on earth but I don't care. How I managed to bring him home, you ask? Hehe! Hotaru taught me this little trick and somehow, I got Natsume.

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru, I choose you!" I said and threw a pokeball. Hotaru went out of it. "Use, snowstorm!"_

_SFX: Snowstorm _

_*IT DIDN'T AFFECT WILD NATSUME!*_

_Wild Natsume used glare! _

_*IT DIDN'T AFFECT HOTARU!*_

_Hotaru used glare._

_*IT DIDN'T AFFECT WILD NATSUME!*_

_Somehow it turned into a glare contest. I guess I have no choice but to use master ball. _

"_Natsume, you're mine!" I threw the master ball at him. _

_3… Wiggle* 2… Wiggle* Wiggle* Wiggle* 1._

"_Yes! I caught Natsume! Muwahahahaha!"_

I'm just kidding. What really happened was… Hotaru gave me this sleeping potion, well not really 'giving without getting something in return' because I had to pay her 5 rabbits. And I managed to slip it onto Natsume's drink during breakfast.

"Mikan?! Is that you?" Grandpa poked his head from the kitchen. "Mikaaaaaaaaaan, it really is you!"

He ran up to me and we hugged each other and cried. I miss him so much! We broke apart though when we sensed a very dark aura. Grandpa was first to look at Natsume.

"Oh who is this little boy?" he asked as he studied Natsume's face but he only continued glaring.

"Don't call me little boy!" Natsume's attempt to complain only sounded like he was whining.

"If you stop behaving badly, I might consider getting you back to your original body" I whispered to him.

Hehe. I didn't tell you everything though. Hotaru's potion had side effects.

_Flashback_

_I slipped the potion onto Natsume's apple juice while he was away. I had Ruka to help me wth my mission, of course. Without him, everything will be useless. Natsume came back, drank it and… dozed off after few seconds._

"_Hotaru, it's not dangerous… right?" I asked nervously. I didn't like where this was going. I hate Natsume but isn't this a bit harsh?_

_But instead of getting an answer, Hotaru only looked at me with a creepy smile on her face. "Muwahahahahahaha" she said. _

"_W-who are you?! You tricked me! You're not Hotaru! Show me your true form!" I shouted._

"_Muwahahaha! When he wakes up, he'll never be the same again"_

_I thought to myself. Apple juice. Sleeping. Never be the same again… Did Natsume turn into Snow White?!_

"_NO! HOTARU!"_

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"_Tone down your voice or the others will think we're up to something!" she hissed. "And we're not in a horror-suspense movie, alright?!"_

"_Then what will happen? Will he wake up normally? Will he even wake up again?!" I was panicking so much it hurts._

"_No. We'll bury him alive just like what they did on Pretty Little Liars" she said. I'm starting to get goose bumps._

"_Y-you're not serious, r-right Hotaru?"_

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"_That's the sixth time now!" I said as I massaged my head._

"_He'll wake up. Duh. But he'll turn into Detective Conan. Muwahahaha" Hotaru said evilly._

_And true to her words, he did minus the glasses. And he only got pure hatred towards me._

"You think you're smart huh?" he smirked.

"Old man. I'm her boyfriend!" he suddenly said. He really doesn't have any manners! This guy… Ugh!

Instead of feeling insulted, Grandpa stared at him. Man-to-man. Grandpa continued staring at him for a few minutes and I can see Natsume sweating.

"You're so cute!" Grandpa hugged him. I saw Natsume become rigid. "Now, go play first while I cook our dinner" grandpa added.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. I just know for sure that this vacation is going to be fun!

* * *

**A/N: **I'm crazy, I know. I hope you liked the chapter though.

Thank you, citystarfun&Alicenee! :DD And also thanks to those who read my story. Fave/followed.

Sweet little: Glad to hear that! Just always be happy. We're here for you, of course! :D We… as in… Me, myself and I and the Gakuen Alice characters XD

Citystarfun: I know right. ;)

Crimson Flares: Oh, you! I wonder too. Hmmmmmmmmm... *Winks suggestively*


	7. Somewhere along the line

"Natsume, you really have no choice so stop being stubborn!" I said as I struggled to make him wear my old clothes. While we were outside awhile ago, one of my neighbors accidentally slipped and splashed water onto him. He has no other clothes except the big ones so I have to lend him my old clothes.

"No! I'm not going to wear it!" he said. Ah little Natsume is really adorable even though he lacks manners! Oh my… am I becoming a shotacon?!

I showed Natsume the _creeper look _while holding onto him. I was on top of him and he can't do anything about it because he's a midget now and I'm bigger."Stop stuggling Natsume, it'll be over soon. Mwahahaha!"

(Me: W-wait! I think I sounded like a total perv back there. Rewind! Natsume: The damage has been done. Narrator: Unbeknownst to them, grandpa was already opening the door to Mikan's room.)

"Mikan, dinner's rea— W-what are you two doing?!"

"I… we… he… t-this is not what you think grandpa!" I broke apart from Natsume. Why do I always end up in embarrassing positions with Natsume wherever I go?!

"Just because no one saw doesn't mean nothing happened" Natsume said. He then coughed for a few seconds and then walked away.

I looked at grandpa warily but he wasn't listening anymore because he fainted. Uwaaaaaa… what am I going to do?!

"My Mikan's already at that age huh?" Grandpa said few minutes after he woke up. I was helping him calm down his nerves by giving him more tea.

"Y-you got it wrong, grandpa!" I said. "Natsume's clothes were wet so I was helping him change"

"Oh, is that so?" he asked. His tone sounded as if nothing happened and he wasn't even worried anymore. "Where is that boy anyway? The food's getting cold."

_**Knock knock!**_

"Coming!" grandpa said.

"I'll just call Natsume grandpa" I said and walked upstairs. Now, now, what could Natsume be doing? I couldn't really hate him especially when he's a midget.

"Natsume, are you here?" I said and gently opened the door to the guest room. I wandered over and saw Natsume sleeping soundly. Now, this is unusual. Natsume and calm can never connect but here it is, in flesh!

"Hmmmmnnnnn" Natsume started trashing and I tried to wake him up. Holy guacamole! He's hot! No, no guys! He's hot… literally.

"Where else are you hurting?!" Is this because of the juice? Oh no! Oh wait. He got wet awhile ago, right? Ugh. I'm so foolish!

"Why do you even bother? Leave me alone, tweety birdy" he said weakly. I chuckled a little. He still calls me that even though he's this vulnerable. This guy can be stubborn at a wrong time.

I searched for grandpa and found him inside his room. "G-grandpa! Natsume is sick! Eh? Why are you packing up?"

"Well, my best friend invited me to go on a hot spring trip with him because his free ticket is going to expire tomorrow so we had to go today. Sorry Mikan. I'll bring you souvenirs okay?"

"But Natsume is sick!" I said.

"You're a big girl now. You can take care of him yourself. And I'll make sure to bring you herbs when I come back okay? Get him to eat the food I cooked. Ja!" he said and ran away.

"Geez grandpa" I sighed. It's a good thing that Grandpa cooked some soup. This will help Natsume. I gathered some hot water and a towel and brought it to the room. Natsume was sleeping again. I'll try to be discreet as possible. I wouldn't want him to wake up and pull his attitude on me again.

I tended to Natsume as much as I can. I even changed his clothes. His fever won't come down if he continues to wear those wet clothes. Hehe. I can blackmail him with that info.

It was two in the morning when his fever went down a little. I was still in the process of putting the towel on his forehead when he stopped my hand from doing so.

"You're awake? I'll get you some soup, okay?" I stood up.

"Why?" he asked and I stopped on my tracks.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this? I've never been nice to you so why?"

"You don't have to be nice to me for me to help you. You're sick and I'm not going to leave you like that" I said and picked up the soup from the table. Luckily, he ate it without any ado.

"You're like my mom" he said before he slept.

The next day, Natsume was well again. Also, he and I started to become civil. He didn't insult me on a regular basis no more. I guess this is how he expresses his gratitude. I can't really fathom him at all.

"Mikan! What is this? When did you bring a guy into the house?! Oh noooooooo my Mikan's a grown up lady now" grandpa said as soon as he arrived.

Oh geez. I'm tired of explaining things. Oh yeah, he went back to being a big guy sometime between midnight and morning.

* * *

**A/N: Ne, sorry for the late update guys. Hope you're still waiting!**

**Mystery555: *Winks* I know, I know ;D**

**Alicenee: I don't even know how I came up with that. I was just listening to the pokemon theme song when I came up with that XD**

**xMikanNatsumex: Thank you! I'm glad that chapter made you laugh :D**

**Sweetlittle: It's okay. I hope you're doing well! Anyway, I also have a large teddy bear… I love those kinds of teddies :3 So comfy! Hehe! Anyway, thank you! Hope you're always happy!**

**XxShirayukixX****: Awwww thank you! :D Glad you like it! It was like a crossover chapter XD**


End file.
